gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Californication/Men In This Town
Californication/Men In This Town is a mash-up with the songs by Red Hot Chili Peppers and Shakira. It is sung by New Directions in C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A. Lyrics: Charlie: Psychic spies from China Try to steal your mind's elation Little girls from Sweden Dream of silver screen quotations And if you want these kind of dreams It's Californication Caro: '''Is there a prince in this fable For a small town girl like me? The good ones are gone or not able And Matt Damon is not meant for me '''Jade: Damon is not meant for me Luke: '''It's the edge of the world And all of western civilization The sun may rise in the East At least it settles in the final location It's understood that Hollywood sells Californication '''Jade: '''I got to say California is a place that I respect Come on LA, take advantage Give me a night that I won't forget '''Jade and Caro (ND Boys): Where are all the men in this town? (Dream of Californication) And what's a girl supposed to do? Did they all run off when they knew (Dream of Californication) That I was coming round, coming round? Where are all the men in this town? (Dream of Californication) And what's a girl supposed to do? Did they all run off when they knew (Dream of Californication) That I was coming round, coming round? Charlie: 'Marry me girl be my fairy to the world Be my very own constellation A teenage bride with a baby inside Getting high on information And buy me a star on the boulevard It's Californication '''Caro: '''I never dreamed that I'd come here To become the next Jolie But I sure know there's someone Around somewhere who's meant to be '''Jade and Caro with ND Girls (ND Boys): '''Where are all the men in this town? (Dream of Californication) And what's a girl supposed to do? Did they all run off when they knew (Dream of Californication) That I was coming round, coming round? Where are all the men in this town? (Dream of Californication) And what's a girl supposed to do? Did they all run off when they knew (Dream of Californication) That I was coming round, coming round? '''Charlie and ND Boys:'Destruction leads to a very rough road But it also breeds creation And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar They're just another good vibration And tidal waves couldn't save the world From Californication '''Caro and ND Girls: '''Fresh I'm so fresh, I'm so clean Got the lips and got the skin Got the skin got that thing I'm so fresh and I'm so '''New Directions Girls (ND Boys): Where are all the men in this town? (Dream of Californication) And what's a girl supposed to do? Did they all run off when they knew (Dream of Californication) That I was coming round, coming round? Where are all the men in this town? (Dream of Californication) And what's a girl supposed to do? Did they all run off when they knew (Dream of Californication) That I was coming round, coming round? New Directions: Dream of Californication Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Mash-ups